The invention relates to a process for the operation of a vehicle unit that consists of a motor vehicle to which a trailer is coupled, wherein the motor vehicle is equipped with electronic systems for the control and/or regulation of operating conditions of the vehicle unit.
Modern motor vehicles are today equipped with a plurality electronic systems. These systems include, among others, an electronic braking system (EBS) within the functional scope of which may belong, for example, an anti-lock braking system (ABS), a drive-slip regulating system (ASR), a drive-dynamic regulating system (FDR), as well as an electronic park-brake system (EPB); an electronic engine output control system (EMS); an electronic drive-train control system (ASS); or an electronic steering system (ELS). Such electronic systems encompass, in known manner, an electronic control unit that detects parameter values relating to the operating conditions of the motor vehicle by electronic sensor devices. In this way, for example, in the case of ABS—the slip of the motor vehicles wheels, in the case of EMS—the rotational speed (rpm) of the vehicle engine, or in the case of ELS—the impact of the steering mechanism is thereby detected. On the basis of the detected parameters, the electronic control unit controls and/or regulates operating conditions of the motor vehicle via corresponding electrical control equipment in order, for example, in the case of ABS—to prevent the locking of the vehicle wheels, in the case of EMS—to modulate the power output of the motor vehicle engine, or in the case of ELS—to adjust the impact of the steering mechanism. So that the individual electronic systems are able to exchange data with each other, the electronic control units are linked with each other via an electronic communication system, such as CAN-Bus.
With modern motor vehicles, in particular so-called SUV's (abbreviation for Sport Utility Vehicles), it is today increasingly the trend that these are employed as towing vehicles for trailers. The so-provided vehicle unit lends itself in various ways to tasks in both practical-fields as well as leisure-fields, as the case may be, whether that relates to, for example, a transport trailer for goods, boats, motorcycles or the like, or for example, to a trailer-home.
Disadvantageous with such a vehicle unit is its reduced maneuverability, which arises as result of the trailer coupled to the motor vehicle.